


Does first impression matters?

by KAL017



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Fancy Bar Party, Implied Sexual Content, Markus and Leo are happy brothers, Sexting, Smut, are they gonna send noods too? probably, mention of dating app, they try to impress each other, things might get a little kinky for a first encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAL017/pseuds/KAL017
Summary: Markus friends doesn't want him to end up being a workaholic even though he strives the best for the company. Thus now they tried to think of a way to get him someone he might want to be with for his entire life. But once he sees that someone, trying out his first impression wasn't easy as he think it would really be.Though after a while things get interesting between the two since their both the best ones in their companies, they'll want to have a challenge for  themselves more on another term on who's the best one at seduction.





	Does first impression matters?

Everyone is hard-working and very competitive when it comes to the battlefield of their work place. Assisting customers, helping co-workers, making a deal with the clients, this and that. Much like the any other business companies that continues to strive for their success, like Jericho, since over the past 16 years and counting. But on top of that, do some people ever take interest on doing other things than just work-work-work all day?. Reality itself, it's hard being a grown-up when you have a lot of responsibilities to look after. Like real-real- _real_ responsibilities.

"Come on, Markus. Just one more date!" North tries to get Markus's attention while she keeps up Markus's fast pace walking leading to his desk.

"I told you. I don't have time for that, North." Markus replies back after he takes his seat. Eyes not leaving the papers on his hand, speed reading through each and every word. Re-checking the documented papers before putting it in a yellow envelope and passes it to Simon who was just passing by.

"Certainly don't have time to do, but maybe have _time_ to think?." Simon interjects at Markus, giving him a side smirk and a quirked eyebrow after he seals the envelope. Markus didn't want to have this kind of discussion between his friends again since he knows how they just wants him to lay off once in a while to reminisce the days of being a teenager who wants a date for prom. Not that he had those days but it doesn't work out for him back in those days since he was too busy with sports and academics. He didn't bother to answer Simon's question instead, he was re-stacking the other papers onto one of his drawers. Until North puts her hand on the last paper. "This is a moment of your life that you'll regret when you get older. So not only you do your work like a responsible adult as you are, but also get your hormones out in the open and get a person to spend a nice time outside with a fine-ass wine."

Markus just looks at her deadpan, secondly lets out a sigh shaking his head. "5 dates, different people. Nothing worked out from any of them when you guys just set me up without knowing any of their background lifestyle. And," Markus points out in the air like he's gonna say a fact. "How the heck do they know something about me when I didn't discussed any of it yet until they say it?." They heard Josh laughing from the side who was headed to their direction. Approaches the three and gives Simon a few envelopes to seal. "I guess they kept a mental note of your information in the Dating App." He says while giving 3 - 5 documented papers to Markus as Markus makes a bewildered face at his friend. "You guys made an account of - _me-_ in a _hook-up app_?."

"Oh Boohoo, everyone uses it now-a-days." North laughs, "but I guess it doesn't really work out for some people like you." Markus stares at her unamused. Josh puts his hand on Markus shoulder patting a few times. "Don't worry, since we know it's a no-go for you. We'll be deleting your account." Markus puts his hand on his forehead, resting his forearm on the desk, lets out a big sigh. "You guys are such an unbelievable people. How are we even friends?." The trios looked at each other and laughed hysterically. He receives a pat on the back from Simon who was slowly done laughing. "If it weren't for us you wouldn't get the best team out of this office." That's true, no other people could actually keep up to their fast pace than these four people next to each other. "Oh god.." He formed a little smile by that reminder, shakes his head that was in denial stage but still he knows that the truth was a fact. 

It's not that Markus really does mind getting someone with a person of interest and soon ask them out on a wonderful date. Time itself feels pretty long for him, but the only thing that kept him from stopping is that people tend to be a little more touchy on him when his friends did a set up date for him from a dating app. He knows how to be funny with slow hints to do a thing, but he just didn't felt like doing it when he met those 5 individuals. He sure can try for another go but this time his consent should be taking with the needs of information on who this person is. By that time two people came up to the them, looked like were done with their fun. "Are you guys coming to the party?". Josh looks to them with a questioning look, "Who's party?." The other one replies as they hand out a paper, "It's an anniversary party for the company, we're making a list of people on who'll be attending in this floor. It'll be this weekend, night time." Markus takes it and the four leans in to look at the people who were listed. Looks like everybody is going. "Are we gonna have a contribution going to this?" North asks at them. "Oh no need." The other waves off with a hand gesture. "Boss and the entire board will be the only ones who'll be contributing money on this, and their the hosts too." The other one points out. North got ecstatic, quickly takes a pen from Markus's desk and grabs the paper. Puts each of their names as hers being the first one of course. "Free foods and drinks? How could people say no to that?." Josh shakes his head knowing North is a die-hard fan when it comes to food. "Where is the place gonna be held tho?" He asks. 

The one puts their finger on their chin, thinking. "I think it's gonna be on that big fancy bar two blocks away from here." Markus looks up to them, the place kinda rings some bells. "You mean the Det-X?." The other claps once of the confirmation. "Yep, that one." 

"Wow, everyone who said the Boss and the board aren't billionaires are dead wrong now huh?" Simon says.

"I first believed that they more of a millionaires but that sir, now defeats the real fact." Josh points out. 

"Real life sure is more surprising than it actually was." Markus comments. 

Once North gives back the paper, the two people told them that it wasn't only an anniversary party but also a celebration of the partnership with the other company. So both companies will be mingling in and out of the bar to get a taste of their success and the wonderful establishment that the two companies have. They also gave them a fair warning that the workload might double up a little within the week since possibly all of the people in the company will go there for a day off. Which the three didn't bother with their ecstatic excitement while Markus thinks it might be a problem. But the trios manage to convince him either way since it won't be a problem anyways cuz their the best team who can get things done before the deadline. 

So everyone spent their time doing their work until the set date for the party comes. Markus's team actually did their extra work with an extra over time so they won't get hassled after the party. Simon points out that it's called 'A real taste of success is getting it all done in one swoop'. Taste of success, the party. He guessed that his friends were really pumped up about this since he might be the one driving them to their homes for the night. The days past and they did a job well done. Today's later evening was already the party. The team had an early off so instead they gone out for shopping, Norths suggestion, to buy a few clothes for the party. They tried out few attires and hanged out for a little while and went off on their way to their own place. 

A few hours later Markus steps out of the hot shower with one towel wrapped up on his waist. Rubbing off any extra water on his head with a towel, and proceeded to get a pair of clothes in his drawer. He was living alone in his apartment. He did had a family like his brother, Leo, and his father, Carl. But his dad died out of sickness soon after Markus settled in living in his new apartment years ago. Despite how Leo dislikes Markus, he still treated him as a family and kinda snapped out of it and took responsibility of their dads house which was entitled to both of them. Markus didn't want to let Leo feel alone since the house was big, but Leo just shrugs Markus off pointing out to him that it would be harder for Markus to drive out to the city to go for his work since he has to go through a freeway and deal with a pain-in-the-ass traffic sometimes. Also, Leo did told Markus that he might consider a possibility of making his own family with his sweet girlfriend. He might take the house up for a choice to live in, but he wants Markus's full consent first if he was ever allowed to do it. Which Markus just fondly puts his arm on Leo's shoulder and messes up his hair. Saying he didn't really mind if Leo ever decided to do that. And it was best to keep the house company than either selling it or leaving it be. The two brothers became more and more connected to each other than they had before.

Markus enters his room, stopping midway to his closet. Only to look at the picture on the side table. It was him standing next to Leo, and Carl on the front middle of them both, in a wheelchair. They were all in the garden, which Carl was proud  taking care of, still before he went sick. He takes the framed photo and gives it a few swifts of his thumb. Leo and him were still a little not okay at that time, but despite that he did saw Leo was trying to be more of a brother to him. Since he didn't wanted his father to leave him with an impression of being an asshole, he tried to be more responsible and actually relied on Markus more for help. Even took turns of taking care of his father, the garden, studio, and the chores. Carl and Markus were secretly fond of how easily Leo gets jealous between their interaction, but they already acknowldege him being part of the family. 

Markus made a soft smile remembering those times, missing how things were in that one house that he loves. "I miss you, father..." he says to Carl on the picture. Gave himself a little few minutes of silence until his phone beeps and lights up with messages from his friends. He puts down the picture and takes the phone to unlock it. Rather than his first attempt was get a pair of clothes, he instead plops down on his king size bed. Checks their group chat which was called, The Best team and assholes of Jericho, which of course North was the one who named it. 

< Josh: what time are you guys gonna be there? >

< Simon: Might be there at 8. I'm still helping my cousin out with the packages. >

< North: Haven't you been helping him since 4 days ago?. Also, what time was the party again? >

< Simon: 'A Youtuber's life is never easy but I'm blessed with these gifts from my out most special fans, woman. Thank you'. Is what he said. The party would be starting at 6:30pm>

< North: Tell him our job is also not _even_ the slightest amount of easy than what he actually thinks. Greet him luck for me tho! >

< Josh: Let's meet up at 8 then. Wouldn't walk in with the best men and woman into that fancy bar without you guys. >

< North: Aw that's so sweet *teary eyes* >

< Markus: Want me to pick you guys up instead? >

< North: Oh wow. What has the heavens done to you to offer us a blissful ride?. >

< Markus: Just had the feeling that I'll be taking home three drunk people out of the party. >

< Josh: Oh no sir, not only three but four. You'll be with us all the way with this.>

< Markus: I prefer not getting a ticket or get arrested of being drunk while driving >

< Simon: We should just keep the alcohol in a minimun pace since it's gonna be a long night. No need to rush. >

< North: I'm siding on with Simon with this. Also, I can go 7:30 for Markus to pick me up in my place. >

< Markus: Sure. Josh? >

< Josh: You can get me after North. I'm just a few blocks away from her place anyway.>

< North: We can crash insides Simon's place for a little while if he doesn't show up at 8pm sharp, outside. >

< Simon: All is well, and I do guarantee I will >

< Markus: It's settled then. See you guys later. >

< North: One last thing. Markus, I swear. If you don't wear the clothes we bought for you, you'll be in a bad condition before the party.>

< Markus: I recon you guys bought it for me as an apology for creating an account of me in a hook-up app.>

< North: Doesn't mean I'll stop being your wing-woman.>

< Simon: Just do it, dude. It's for your own sake. You wouldn't want to be in that bad state.>

< Josh: A terrible state. >

< Markus: .... >

< North: I'm trying to save your sorry-ass _and_ life out of lonely misery when you grow old, Mister.  >

< Markus: Alright, alright. >

 

He puts his phone down and lets his body fall back to the bed with ease, and just starred at the ceiling. He looked to his right side seeing the paper bag lying down on the corner of his bed. He sits up and took out the clothes. A maroon bomber jacket and a fit silky brown shirt. He'll pair it with a black jeans and his dark brown sports shoes which he owns. He was actually surprised when his friends bought him these clothes. Didn't came through his head that he could actually get it in his hands. Well, he was thinking of buying it sooner after settling in with a few more money. Was he staring too much at it and didn't knew his friends were actually talking about it behind his back?. Maybe. He lets out a small laugh and gets up to get ready. 

After coming around to get the three, they went straight ahead to Det-X. A well-known fancy bar in Detroit City. It wasn't actually just any bar, it was a whole building. Two buildings technically speaking. They have different kinds of lounges for both private and public. The main building, the main lounge, a public's place. The Second floor has the one with games like billboards and darts. The Third floor had a small dance floor. The Fourth floor was a private lounge that's actually connected to the second buildings private lounge. The second building is the one where the party was being beld at since it is reserved for their time being. They have the same settings as the first, the only difference is that the Third floor could see the Second floor, which meant there was only a little space for the estimated games they put in the game area. There were only a few dart plays on the second floor so that it could get a little difference. 

Josh whistles as they enter the second building after they checked in. The sight of high glass ceiling, the right illumination of white and caramel lights gives out the fancy atmosphere and all the interior settings that were design and precisely decorated matched up the spectacular environment. 

North puts her hand on Simon's shoulder. "Remind me again on how we ended up here?." Simon who was in full awe of the sight continues to search around the details of each structure. "Anniversary party and the partnership of the other company." He replies. The four walks in and decided to settle down on a table corner besides the high glass window. Markus thought this would probably cause half a thousand dollars. He thoughts of that while taking their drinks and few appetizers. Taking out the subject that some people are already party hard with their own fun. Like one group is doing a drink or dare game, _is that a thing?_ , and some other few people were dancing, beating with the rhythm of the smooth music. Markus just hopes people won't start destroying things since both companies will be paying for any extra damages. The four were sitting in a soft black circular couch and there was a small round glass table on the middle. They took their time discussing the stupid things that people were already doing, taking a few bits of the appetizer on the table. Somewhere between that time a woman was actually asking Markus out for a drink in the private floor. It looked to him that the woman wasn't one of them from their company so it had to be the other. SHe tried to get her way by appealing at Markus in any choices she could think of but Markus just politely disclosed her and turned her down. His friends just looked at him and Markus just gave them a quick look saying it was already obvious that she was just after his thing and the group laughs hysterically. He made a small laugh as well since he found it fondly funny.

Markus takes off his bomber jacket, lies his back comfortably on the couch and takes a moment to sip on his tequila sunrise shot as he saw one blonde girl wearing a fashionable white tight dress and sits besides at the other end of the couch with North. "I believe there is room for more than one person?" She says as she takes one food from the appetizers. 

North's face lightens up. "Kara!!" She exclaims hugging her and gives her kisses on the cheek. "So glad you could make it!." Kara laughs kept her arms on North side. "Wouldn't want to miss the fun, especially with my favorite people, wouldn't I?." Kara sends out a greeting to the boys who greeted back. Kara is one of North's old friends. She introduced her to them with her boyfriend, Luther. She happens to be a great business woman in their company. Coincidentally, Kara's company was the one with a partnership to theirs so their connection remained tight. And now they have the whole evening spending a great time with each other. Markus wasn't actually paying much to the discussion until he heard his name in one of their chit chat. 

"We're actually trying to set Markus up on a date, but-" North takes a quick sip of her drink "No person has come yet to be able to cross Markus's border." Kara twitched her eye brow to Markus like it was unbelievable. "Really? You?. Since when did you get all protective of your manhood?." Simon almost spits his drink, wasn't actually expecting Kara to be more bolder than she looks. Josh was holding back his laughter. Markus makes a quick shake of his head and takes one food from the table. "I wasn't trying to look for a one-night thing, excuse you. And my manhood is not going to steamy-hotville because these three individuals picked terrible people." Markus points out at them, snickering. 

The group made a few tease that Markus was a hard-to-get guy and the conversation kept on going on about it, until Kara's expression lightens up as she made one clap on her hands getting their full attention. "This is perfect then!. I have a friend of mine, a colleague, whom I actually plan to do a set up date." Her excitement was out being so obvious to the group. "How about I let you guys meet and introduce you to each other?. I'll be sure to tell him to tone it down and be a good boy." she says with a hint of thrill in her voice and looked at Markus for confirmation. Markus doesn't know if he's up for another round but he has time in his hands to relax for the whole night. What's there to loose anyway?. "Sure." Markus gives her a small smile. "Who is this guy?" 

Kara sits and leans forward, a little on the edge of the couch so Markus could hear her crystal clear, even though the music wasn't that loud and people were slightly noisy. "Okay, so he's a very very _very_ nice guy. Cute even. You tell him what to do and- " she snaps her fingers three times, left right left, going down. "Bam! he's straight away done with the work. He's really competitive but approachable too. That's why people could rely on him so much with hard work load." Kara says like she's a proud mother, raising a proud son. Markus begins to think that this person and him were kinda alike in the work field. Although in Kara's cases they don't have a team like they do. So either the workload would be done independently or by partners. While he was still wondering off, he was interrupted by Kara's yell. Not to him, but someone else behind him. "Well speak of the sweet angel-- Connor!! Over here!." She calls out to the man who was wondering off mindlessly dancing and walking at the same time but quickly turned around to see Kara when his name was called. Markus took a glance behind his back to see this 'Connor' person, only to find him appealing to his eyes.

The man was wearing full on black buttoned up shirt but two were unbuttoned showing slightly of his chest, shirt was tucked it in with a white belt and black silky pants and leather shoes. His hair was apparently a little messy being all over the places but that actually made him more attractive, giving it a little more appeal with his smile. Markus followed his figure, not breaking contact as Connor did a little slide swift and twirl once he was in the groups front view. He stood with his hand on his waist, the other one holding a slim glass on his right hand and gave out a fun goofy smile. "To what pleasure do I owe to make of you as an acquaintance ladies and gents?." Markus doesn't know if this is how he normally is or maybe the alcohol already got him kicked in, but he would terribly likely want this guy right now. Kara lets out a small laugh at Connor. "Connor, please tell me you're not on the tipsy level yet since the real party hasn't even started yet." Connor noticed a waiter with a few champagne glasses going towards them. "Well, as a matter of fact-" he turns to the waiter and puts the slim glass down the tray and took two glasses of champagne with him. He sits down beside Kara when they made more room for him to sit. "I haven't yet gone there. Be surprised, but I only took a passion fruit cooler so I could still be sober until the very end of the party." He says his smile widening as he gives the other glass to Kara. "But now your actually going to drink alcohol?." She quirked her eyebrows to him smiling with an unamused look. Connor lets out a laugh "Just a few sip won't hurt to enjoy as much as I can. So," he takes a quick sips and took a quick scan everyone in the group. "Who are these lovely friends of yours?".

When the two were still in their conversation, Markus was already thinking of a way on how he could act nice and cool in front of Connor. Not that the Jericho group didn't eventually noticed his look at Connor but they already get the sign when Markus turns to them eyeing each and everyone, sending the message that they better not say something stupid or fuck him up. Which in turn the three just giggled at him, Markus silently sighs and puts his arm on the side top of the couch and lets his arm rest there. Once Kara introduces Connor to the three, Markus came last. "And this is Markus, pride and joy of the group. In addition, he's the leader of their team." Markus looks at Connor not breaking their eye contact, and gave him a cool smile. "Hey." Was all he said. He mentally regretted that immidiately only saying one word. But what else was he suppose to say?. 'Hi name's Markus, I instantly fell for you, go out with me.' No, no, no, no. He's supposed to act it cool and let himself smooth in once they get a-little-know-to-it from each other. 

Despite Markus having a mental break down he was oblivious that Connor was actually just starring at him at this point. Eye contact not breaking and a little silence between them. Soon he gave Markus a smile and chuckled. "Hi". Was all he also said. From then on the the entire group made a conversation for the whole night. Tackling their subjects as to what difference they do in their work and what their position was. How things were manage  between theirs and the other. Making fun of the few small complaints of other peoples characteristics and such. On the other note of the conversation, Connor was actually a detective a few years back. But decided to step onto business since he wanted to help out Kara with her work as a partner and he did owe his health to her and Luther after his father died of sickness a few months before quitting as a detective. 

At this whole time Markus couldn't shake off from looking at Connor for a few times. He does try look from different directions but still finds the right time to take a moment of staring at Connor's features. Both males did have a few eye contact but only when the other was interjecting the conversation with the others as the other does the same. But from this point actually things may go a little out of hand when Markus already takes a hint when he felt a little alcohol kicked in his system. The conversation being discussed currently is declaring that Connor, himself, is the best business person their company has.

"Im the best one they got so far, so I may take on a more of the professional seat when I get to the next level." Connor says as he took a food from the table. Markus watches him chew the food in his mouth, thinking how hot it might've been seeing when Connor chews his cum instead and drinking it all in down in his throat in one go. Probably some other dripping off on the sides of his lips, licked it to clean off. Okay, he had enough.

At this point, Markus wasn't really thinking of any consequences that can possibly ruin their newly acquainted relationship. Instead, he lets the fun just slide into him taking advantage of the conversation. "Oh yeah?. And how best are you in bed?" He asks taking a sip from his drink and the whole group just looked at him as if he just really said that, _unbelievably_ straight. He might've slightly kinda regretted it quickly. And his mental brain cells were already signaling him to immediately evacuate at this very second. But surprisingly the response he got from Connor was a laugh. The trios were kinda surprised by his reaction, but Kara took a looong sip knowing where this was gonna go. 

"Why, Mr. Manfred. That's a very delicate question you're asking me and I would be happy to answer you." Connor puts his drink down, crosses his legs and leans his back onto the couch. "But please do I remind you that I was a former detective. I might arrest you for any harassment's that you got up on your sleeve."

Oh now he is the one playing hard-to-get. If Markus wants a way to get into this guy then he's gonna play through his little game, and he's is determined to do it. He puts his drink down on his lap, noted that it was near his manhood area since Connor noticed that. He lowers his head tilting a bit to the side but kept eye contact with him. Giving him a low hot growl. " No compromise?. I'm sure there can be another way for me than ending up in a locked cell." He gives Connor a sly smile. 

Connor knows Markus isn't letting this one slide, so he might as well give in to the entertainment. "Oh, there can be compromises, alright." Connor says as he leans in, putting his elbow on top of his ankle, rests his head on one hand. He started to eye every inch of Markus's body form, the muscles that clearly indicates that behind from what was covering him, he certainly has the ideal body that makes everyone weak to their bones and runs for. Eyes slowly gazing down, taking exact notes of every details of his muscles that shows from his fit silky brown shirt. Once he spots the place which he's very fond of and his favorite Connor may want to take a tour in his Manhoodville.

Markus would never forget once he saw how slow and seductive Connor licked his lips. The taste of liquid on his lips. He feels like his lips were very dry right now, and would delightfully accept Connor to just lick it with his tongue. "I might arrest you at first but I'll have to take you up alone in a room before handing you in." Connor starts to bite one of his fingers, and slowly licks it. Letting Markus see it to just closely pay more attention. Giving out hungry eyes to Markus, increasing his sex appeal. "Hands handcuffed in bed, no clothes left for you to be uncovered. And I'll be there riding your.. _hot_." at this point he's hearing the word " _steamy_." by " _nice_." word " _cock_." Connor finishes with a sly smile and a wink.

Shouldn't there be a violation for causing too much sex appeal? or maybe any crime that would catch a criminal for making him feel this good? Is he actually gonna let him be beaten up by this?. Connor should be arrested for already stealing his heart from the moment Markus saw him. There should definitely be a law that Connor could only give out limited seduction than having his way to dirty talk him into the next level. but then again, Markus would still definitely break the rules if he wants to get him. The group brings out an 'ooooh' silently from Connors appealing reply. Markus just lets out a chuckle in his response. "That's all? I thought you'd be doing more than that." Connor just twitches his eyebrows, not really knowing what he's gonna say next.

"I'd say I like your dedication of being a little dominant to your partner." He says as he rises his drink midway to his lips. Shaking it off a bit, so the ices could be heard clanking softly against the glass. "But I'm more of a wild dominant werewolf who'd likes to growl breathlessly underneath their mates skin." Markus eyes Connors soft neck and the little exposure of his chest, indicating Connor of what he's was after in the next sentence. "Not to mention, a few hickeys and bites would be a  _very_ delightful delicacy for your soft white skin. I might just break you mindlessly with my hot, steamy and _big_ cock while being devoured with pleasure." Markus returns him with the same sly smile and a wink before he takes a moment to sip his drink. 

The group was actually was really fond of him and Connors in between exchange of reactions. Mostly the trios are thrilled up seeing how the two males were actually flirting with each other, they were either saying a loud 'OOOH' or ' _damn son_ ' or 'Is it you guys or is it getting hot in here?'. Even Kara was practically stopping herself from trying to record their dirty conversation.

Connor was actually taken a back from Markus little surprise based on his eyes that were widening a little bit. Suddenly breaking out of character though Connor couldn't hold out his hysterical laugh any longer, which Markus finds himself laughing a little with him. Once Connor was trying to settle down, one arm holding his stomach to stop himself. He lets out a satisfied sigh and slide one hand onto his hair so it could stick a little more onto the back side since he felt like bits and peices were getting a lil too much all over the places which Markus definitely doesn't mind cuz he finds it cute but now once he did that he then looks a little more hotter in his eyes.

"I suppose there's something more to it than meets the eye." Connor gave him a genuine smile, in turn Markus did the same. "Don't assume the book by it's cover." He chuckles. "I believe its 'judge' rather than 'assume'?." North says, finally joins in their conversation. "I think he's using his own words to make a cool catchphrase than from what everyone knows of." Simon says laughing back. Josh makes a long pronunciation of the word  'son' and said the ' _DAAAAAMN_ ' in a little high pitched tone. "Did it started getting HOT in here cuz the four of us were probably about to leave you guys be but maybe you guys might also want to take an extra escapade for your dirty little intervention into another room." He says slapping his own ankle. "I guess the best business men in our company has something in common then." Kara says, complimenting them both rising her glass for the two before taking in her drink. 

The whole evening was spent with more hours than Markus originally planned to do so in the first place, but with Connor's continues comeback of flirtation to Markus's responses, he can't get out not having enough time with only a little interaction of their earlier dirty communication that thrilled him up. At one point of the conversation though, out of nowhere, Markus even proposed a game for them both on who was actually more seductive and could get the other one to make themselves cum, but of course he ended the sentence with 'I'm just kidding'. And the group were hysterically laughing, fondly bewildered by Markus, praising him for how he must be really drunk to propose such a game like that to Connor. Though he didn't noticed that Connor was silently staring at him thinking about his offer. So the group spent the whole evening having fun along both males continues flirtation but as soon as the clock strikes a couple of minutes before midnight it was already time for them to go back to their places since they all still have work to attend to in the following morning. They all went out together out of Det-X and proceeded to go to the opposite street where both Markus and Kara's car were parked at. Coincidentally enough that they were parked next to each other. Simon was helping out North with his hands on her arms keeping her balanced to walk. While Josh assist her inside the car. Looks like North ended up getting drunk in the end, though Simon and Josh were a little tipsy too but still remained sober. Kara was kinda actually a little tipsy but not that drunk. So Connor ended up driving her to her place for the night instead.

Before Markus gets in the car, Connor approaches him waving another hi to take his attention. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Manfred. I hope to see you again soon." He says and held out his hand. "Pleasures all mine," Markus smiles at him and shakes it. "And please, call me Markus." Before he retrieves his hand he was suddenly yanked forward in surprise but Connor quickly held enough of Markus stand by supporting his shoulder. Their distance were close though, chests slightly touched and enough space for Connor to lean his mouth onto his ear whispering. "I may have to take you up on that offer of your little game then, _Markus_." Markus swears he could definitely feel Connors breath going through against his skin. He is definitely doing this on purpose. 

"Here's my number. Don't forget to call if you want to or in case.. needed to." He says after chuckling and letting go of Markus. Once he retrieves his hand a small paper with scribbled numbers were written on it. Markus gave him a side smile, twitched his eyebrows that he might consider doing that but he knows Connor was already trying to tease him. Connor waves off a 'bye' to him and Markus just does the same. They proceeded to start the car and drive off. Thankfully and yet painfully, somehow his three friends were already dozing off so they didn't saw what just happened to him outside of his car. He drives them to their place waking them up one by one and bid their farewell for the night. 

An hour later after his round-a-bout sending the three home and taking a quick shower. He drags himself down to his bed only wearing his boxers, and rested his eyes to sleep. But his brains cells wouldn't want to do that yet despite his tiredness. He takes his phone out and moved his body to the side while searching for Connors contact number he putted in before he showered. He begins to type the letters on his phone and press the 'sent' button. Locks the phone, puts it down in front of his eyes, and lets out a small sigh. Not even after a minute he received a ding sound. Quickly checking his phone for Connors response. 

< Markus: slow and hot? or steamy and rough? >

< Connor: I believe those could be apply at the same time in an unattended accordance >

< Markus: Then I'll just have to find out your weakness. But steamy and rough might be the definite right choice to get you down on your knees >

< Connor: Already letting the beast out are we?. I suppose someone ought to teach you a nice slow build up before going onto such rough state for a tease >

 

Markus bites his lips. 

 

< Markus: A training for the werewolf?. They don't need that, their wild beasts. So you might as well enjoy an infinite amount of good pleasure from me >

< Connor: Oh mister, you don't know how much I love for the _big.bad_. werewolf to just ravish me with his _hot_ tasty cock.  >

 

Markus could feel his bulge twitching. Reading through those words as if Connor was there breathless, mouth agape and hungry eyes looking at him. Just for him.

 

< Connor: But you seem a need of training since I'm a very considerate and nice person. I might as well let you go underneath down from my Bellytown as a reward>

< Markus: You are definitely a tease, alright. >

< Connor: Your compliment is proof of my irresistible appeal *wink* >

 

Markus laughs to himself, instead of Connor using a text emoji he just literally uses '*wink*' typed out text. No sooner than he receives another text from Connor.

 

< Connor: Literally, did that on purpose so you won't end up having a full boner tonight *wink* *wink* >

< Markus: Why isn't that thoughtful of you? >

< Connor: Considerate and nice, pardon yourself sir. >

< Markus: Why don't we resume this in another time? Might as well get ourselves to rest for tomorrow >

< Connor: you must've read my mind, my legs are awfully tired after leaving Kara and her car in their place and just walked a couple of miles to my apartment. >

< Markus: You walked?. Why didn't you told me before we part ways so I could pick you up?. >

< Connor: And already have your way onto me and might end up having sex in your car? >

< Markus: ...That actually didn't crossed my mind >

< Connor: Oh then I should've gone home untouched, cum free from you then. Hahahaha >

< Markus: I suppose so. > 

 

He chuckles before sending another text that he'll be sleeping in at the moment and bid connor a nice rest. 

 

< Connor: Alright then. Sleep well. >

< Markus: Goodnight, Connor. >

 

Markus tucks himself onto the sheets and takes a small remote from the night stand table to turn off the main lights in his room. He placed his phone and the remote next to the night stand. And before he could turn off the small dimmed light, he recieves another ding sound from his phone. He unlocks to check it and a smile formed onto the sides of his cheeks. 

It was a photo featuring Connors figure from above, hair a little more messy, eyes half lidded looking up to the camera, the peace hand sign in between the sides of his tongue also showing a sly smile. And clearly had his shirt unbuttoned only a couple way down to expose a little more of his white skinned chest. The photo was followed up with a caption: 

< ♡ Goodnight and hot dreams, Markus. ♡ >

 

**Author's Note:**

> (・∀・ ) I have no idea what I'm doing but rip


End file.
